


Inked

by theskywasblue



Category: Bleach
Genre: Licking, M/M, Plot What Plot, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-09
Updated: 2010-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya admires Renji's tattoos</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inked

"These are new."

Renji does his best not to squirm, he honestly does, but it stings, makes the muscles in his legs twitch, and Byakuya laughs.

"Very new."

He grins, fierce and a little frustrated. As much as he loves the fact that Byakuya thinks his ink is sexy as hell, his cock is hard and leaking all over his abs and he really thinks that Byakuya does not - _not_ \- need to run his tongue over every single one. Especially not the fresh ones ringing his thighs.

"Don't pretend you don't like them _Captain_."

The very tip of Byakuya's tongue traces the edge of the tattoo - right where the delicate skin made raw by needlepoint meets the untouched skin - and damn it almost burns, makes Renji whine and arch his back against the tatami, hand snaking out to curl around the leg of the table...and weren't they supposed to be reviewing patrol reports? When did they _ever_ review patrol reports? There had to be someone lower on the proverbial shit-pile who could do that job. But then, of course, they wouldn't have the excuse...

"Such paltry deceptions are unnecessary, surely." Byakuya's breath is fire-hot against his inner thigh, the long trails of his black hair tickling delicate skin, and Renji groans and runs his fingers though the sticky mess that's starting to pool on his abs. He just manages to get a finger up to rub against his leaking slit, hissing a breath of pleasure through his teeth, and Byakuya's hand pins his to the floor.

"Control, Abarai."

"God," Renji thumps his head back against the tatami, "dammit."

Byakuya's tongue moves higher, tracing the ink along Renji's hip bone, every caress deliberate, leaving long trails of saliva, and Renji wants to sob, because if he could just _touch_...

Byakuya parts his thighs, fingers slipping ever-lower, flirting with a nearness to Renji's aching balls that is positively torturous. Renji wonders just what the consequence will be if he loses control, imagines white ribbons of come striping the black silk of Byakuya's hair, and has to bite the back of his hand.

"Your tattoo artist is a very brave man," Byakuya murmurs, one finger feather-light against Renji's balls, slipping lower, brushing his asshole, and Renji _writhes_ \- he can't help himself - and when the tip of Byakuya's finger pushes in, that's it, that's absolutely all he can take. Come stripes across his stomach and chest, and there's a supernova in the back of his brain, shooting pleasure out through every nerve ending in his body.

He gets his eyes open in enough time to watch Byakuya – kimono open to show the aristocratic paleness of his toned chest, head back, mouth just a little slack with pleasure, just enough that Renji could slip his tongue between them if he had the energy to sit up – jerk himself off, fingers dragging against the skin, slow and sensuous and a little bit rough like Renji can never manage on himself for more than a few seconds. Renji brings his hand up, slips it under the heavy fabric of Byakuya’s kimono to trace down over his hip, his thigh, gentle touches with calloused fingers until Byakuya comes, adding to the sticky mess already covering Renji’s stomach. Renji runs his fingers through it, smearing it along the lines of the tattoos – and why not? He’s a mess anyway. A fucking gorgeous mess, as usual.

“So I take it you approve of the ink, huh?”

-End-


End file.
